User blog:DeviousPeep/Devious Butlers - TV Tropes
TV Tropes *'Adaption Inspiration:' Based on the Lifetime series Devious Maids which provides a lot of the series' source material. *'Always Identical Twins:' **We learn in the tenth episode of the second season that Joanna is actually named Emilie, and that she murdered and stole the identity of her identical twin sister. **In the third season, Valentina was pregnant with twin girls; however, it’s unknown whether or not they would be identical. **The third season also featured another set of twins - Fiona and Marvin Pierce - however, they were brother and sister, and therefore fraternal. *'Ambiguously Bi:' **Rena, who has displayed homosexual tendencies at multiple points in the series. When called out on this, he explains that he can appreciate all people. **Liz's sexuality was also ambiguous for a majority of the third season, it being unclear if Liz truly was ever attracted to men or just inflicting pain on them. It's only in the series finale that she confirms she's bisexual. **Ali is another character who's been in relationships with both men and women; however, due to her relationship with a man being by force, it remained unclear for the entire series' run what her preference was. It was only confirmed by the writers themselves that she is a lesbian. *'Amicable Exes:' **Rena and Liz during the second half of the series. Despite not being in a formal couple, one could imagine their S&M relationship leaving a strain once it ended; however, the maintain a healthy friendship afterwards. **Ben and Theresa is another case, in the third season, despite only having gone on one date. They remain civil once agreeing to not see each other anymore, and Ben feels remorse when learning of her death. *'And I Must Scream:' Villainous characters often face a life in prison if they do not die, such as Yas Belich, Kristi Kappelletti, Fiona Pierce, Juanita Kwon, and Juan Castillo. *'As Himself:' YouTuber Nicole Arbour appears as herself in three episodes of the third season. *'Asshole Victim:' Jose Sanchez, despite being brutally murdered, was actually very devious, manipulative, conniving, and self-centered. *'Baby Trap:' Valentina rapes Ben in order to get herself pregnant with his child, thus avenging Justine's death by plotting to make Ben care for herself and her child once it's born. *'Bad Boss:' **In the first season, Jorgio Del Barrio shows little regard for the death of his butler Jose, and continues to treat his other butler, Ben, rather poorly. **Matthew Winters discriminates against Josh for being homosexual, getting his boyfriend deported, forcing him into conversion camp, and then going as far as raping him when being called out on being gay himself. **Rochelle Little resents both Josh and Joe during the time working in her home, preferring to have her children take care of her instead. It doesn't help when both begin snooping into her past. **Selena James Washington abuses her power over Josh, discriminating against him for being a white male and humiliating him in every way possible to strip him of his "privilege". **In the third season, Ben briefly works as Joanna's butler; however, unlike her last three, they don't hit things off well. Instead, Joanna attempts to buy one of his unborn children from Valentina. *'Bad Dreams:' Joanna had one in the eleventh episode in the first season, being haunted by her sins of the past. *'Beard:' Matthew remains married to Joanna despite being homosexual, unable to come to terms with it due to his very religious background. *'Because Destiny Says So:' Despite Jose's death setting off the long chain of events that make up the series, the sixth episode of the third season confirms that some things were always meant to happen, such as Joe and Joanna ending up together, Josh losing Brad to death, Rena becoming a star, Ben and Justine not working out as a couple, and Ali and Liz coming together. *'Betty and Veronica:' Josh acts as the "Archie" in the second season when faced with feelings for both Brad and Juan, having to pick between the two. *'Big, Fancy House:' All of them, given that the show takes place in the Beverly Hills-based town of Wikerly Hills. *'Big, Screwed-Up Family:' Joe being conceived by Silvia Applewhite, who was raped by Jorgio Del Barrio. Jorgio also raped Lily, who had James, and he married Ali who he raped into becoming pregnant with the child he aborted. This would mean that Ali is Joe's stepmother. Joe is also the adopted son of Meghan Jepsen, who had a son named Tyson. *'Bittersweet Ending:' **The first season's finale where Justine dies for killing Jose, Jorgio is arrested, and Tyson is exonerated. It's pretty much a happy ending until the police then arrest Joe for killing Matthew, despite being innocent. **The third season's finale where Joe and Joanna are forced to run away together, living out their happily ever after in hiding. *'Camp Straight:' Benjamin Gold. *'Cat Fight:' **Justine and Jennifer in the seventh episode of the first season. **Joanna and Kristi in the ninth episode of the second season. **Joanna and Nadia in the series finale. *'Clear Their Name:' **Joe goes undercover as a butler in order to find out who really killed Jose, clearing his foster brother Tyson's name. **In the last couple episodes of the first season, Brad works to find Josh an alibi to prove he didn't kill Matthew. **Silvia kills Jorgio and frames him for Matthew's murder, clearing Joe's name. **In the third episode of the third season, Rena works to prove Liz didn't kill Eli by securing her an alibi. *'Cliffhanger:' **The first season ends with Joe being arrested for killing Matthew. **The second season ends with a church exploding, leaving Brad's fate unknown. *'Clingy Jealous Girl:' Justine was often jealous of Ali and her close relationship with Ben, as well as of Joanna and Jose due to Justine's love for Matthew. *'Creepy Child:' Cassandra Pierce, early in the third season. *'Dark Secret:' A majority of the characters. *'Dead Guy Junior:' Val fought to have her daughter named "Justine" after her deceased sister. *'Dinner and a Show:' In the second episode of the third season, Silvia throws a dinner party for all of Fanon Drive which ends in Eli's severed head being served on a platter. *'Dirty Old Man:' Jorgio Del Barrio and Andrew Von Trump. *'Distracted by the Sexy:' **Joanna and Aliza each find themselves taken by Joe upon hiring him as their butler. **In the second season's premiere, Val seduces Ben into hiring her as Ali's new maid. *'Elevator Failure:' In the series finale, the hospital elevator breaks down while Val is in labor, but Ben manages to pry the doors open and get them both out. *'Evil Red Head:' **Debatably, Liz, in the first half of the series. **Jennifer, in the seventh episode of the first season. *'Evil Twin:' **Emilie and [Klaveno|Joanna]], though both have done some rather dark deeds. Emilie partook in exploding churches, murdering her twin and stealing her identity, killing her "husband" and framed both her butlers for his murder, and set up bombs to blow up a movie studio. Joanna, meanwhile, put acid in holy water to burn her sister, cut the breaks on her parents car, and tried to stab her sister to death only to be killed in self defense. **Fiona is psychotic, killing her brother's wife and spending her life trying to manipulate him into following her every whim. *'Fair Cop:' **Joe was a detective for the W.H.P.D, only wishing to uphold justice. However, when realizing this wasn’t much of an option, he turned to alcohol as a coping mechanism. **Lieutenant Huberd means well, but is ultimately bad at his job due to how corrupt the police force had become in Wikerly Hills. **Aliza Little becomes Chief of Police in the series finale, going to school and getting the job, turning the force around and getting rid of all the corrupt officers. *'Foolish Sibling, Responsible Sibling:' **Joe and Tyson are foster brothers, but Tyson suffers from down syndrome and thus is more mentally challenged than Joe. **Rena and Theresa, though both foolish, one is more responsible than the other on certain occasions. *'Last-Minute Baby Naming:' Brianna and Robert Klaveno only expected to have one baby which they named "Joanna"; however, when it became apparent that Brianna was delivering twins, they named the second one "Emilie", the first name off the top of their heads. *'Names to Run Away From Fast:' Mare Athei (Sea of Atheists) *'New Old Flame:' **Joe and Joanna get together in the middle of the first season, after having had a one night stand at some point before the series started. **Though it's not confirmed, the series finale implies that Ben and Jennifer, who were divorced before the series began, get back together. *'Not Quite Dead:' The seventh episode of the third season ended with what looked like the gruesome scene of Joanna's murder; however, the next episode revealed that it was just the corpse of her twin sister. *'Red Herring:' **During the first season, Joanna, Liz, and Matthew are each hinted as being responsible for Jose's murder. **During the third season, Mary was suspected of being the Devious Butler. *'Sex with the Ex:' In the third episode of the second season, Joe and Joanna are currently broken up on bad terms, but hook up for a night of passionate hate sex before resuming their falling out. *'Show within a Show:' **''The Passions of Falta'' - a soap opera based on the events of Devious Maids. **''Keeping Up with the Kappellettis'' - a made-up reality show about the Kappellettis. *'Time Skip:' **There's a three month time jump between the events of the first season's finale and the second season's premiere. **There's a six month time jump between the events of the second season's finale and the third season's premiere. *'Title Drop:' The term 'Devious Butler' has been used multiple throughout the series, most notably in the third season when that was the media dubbed name of a masked serial killer running around Wikerly Hills. *'Wedding Day:' **Josh and Brad's in the second season's finale. **Joe and Joanna's in the sixth episode of the third season. *'Widow Woman:' **Joanna, after Matthew's death in the sixth episode of the first season. **Silvia, after Jason's death in the third episode of the third season. Category:Blog posts